Love is Gold
by Natalie-07
Summary: While mind wiping Artemis, something goes wrong which leads his true feelings for Holly to come out.Story is better then Summary! R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Mind swiping problem

**Love is Gold**

**Summary: ****After the eternity code Commander Root, Foaly and Captain Short must mind swipe Artemis Fowl on the current Fairy events. How will Holly Take it? Will they go through with the procedure? If they do will Artemis still remember Holly? Holly/Artemis. In this fanfiction Artemis is 14 and so is Holly.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one: Mind swipe**

**Artemis's POV**

It was a long and dreadful past week. _At least the 'Jon Spiro' thing is over. _Thought Artemis. Many people would ask him if you could go back and time and change things would you? And many people get surprised by his answer of choice. No. Was all Artemis would say. Then he would walk away. No. Was all he would say. No explanation. No. Was it. But to himself he knew the answer loud and clear.

No, he does not regret kidnapping Holly Short. Because then he wouldn't have met her, he wouldn't have gutting all of that gold and his mother would have never been fixed. And no he does not regret getting involved with the LEP concerning the B'Wa Kell. (I think that is how you spell it!) And he most definitely does not regret going to the artic to get his father. Even thought it put Holly Short's life in danger. And even his own. And even though having the interview with Jon Spiro about the C Cube was very dangerous, he does not regret that either. He knows that it got Butler shot, but it just caused them to get a little closer to each other. Like know he knows that his first name is Domovoi. And he is also a little bit closer to Juliet.

But most importantly he is closer to Holly. I think that it is safe to say that they get closer to each other every year. And every year he loves's her a centimeter more then he did before. I'm sorry more like every week or every day he loves her more and more. He doesn't show it, but he can't help but smile every time she walks by. One day when he was 13 he actually made a list of the things he likes about her.

**The list**

**Written By: Artemis Fowl**

**I love the way she is independent.**

**I love the way her eyes flicker as she gets nervous and how she bits her lip**

**I love the way how she looks beautiful even when she first wakes up**

**I love it how her long chocolate locks are always perfect**

**I love it how she have a perfect slim and curvy figure and beautiful tanned skin**

**I love her perfectly straight teeth**

**I love it how she hates me but I know that deep down inside she loves me**

**I love it how we are worst enemies**

**I love it how me writing this letter would be the last thing in her mind**

**I love it how I want to give this to her but I am scared how she would react**

**That is all.**

Artemis remembered how after he had writing that letter how he has folded it ever so soft and careful into his bottom draw.

* * *

Artemis woke up in Commander Root's office still slightly shaken up from the current events. When he got up he took a quick look around the room. There he found Commander Julius Root, captain Holly Short and Foaly who was holding onto a needle with neon green liquid inside.

"What is that Foaly?" asked Artemis even though he already knew.

"It's a mind swipe. Well no not this, this is merely to put you asleep as Holly does the magic to erase us from your memory. So if you could just lay back down Artemis. Farewell."

"I'm not going through with this."

"You have to Artemis." Said Commander Root. "We had a deal. We all agreed that you knew to much. It's for the best."

"The best for who?"

There were a few shocked expressions in that particular room. They were all used to Artemis being a calm person but here he was standing before them panicking like there was know tomorrow.

"Artemis I know this is hard for you but you need to do this." Said Holly in a soft voice.

_This is the last time that I will see her. _Thought Artemis. While they were getting there tools ready Artemis was having a stupid mental fight with himself on how to say goodbye to his first ever and last fairy love.

Foaly came closer and closer to Artemis with that needle and all he could do was stare at the wall before him. But as the needle was merely a millimeter away from is pale flesh Artemis sat upright grabbed the needle dodged out of the chair and made a run for the door.

"STOP!" yelled Holly as Artemis was about to open the door. He couldn't resist to her voice. So he turned around to face the fairy girl and her angry workers.

"Artemis…" started Holly. " Look, as much as it hurts me to say this, I will miss you. We all will. The truth is Artemis even thought we are enemies, you became a big part in my heart. In _our_ hearts. And you need to do this. Not for me and not for you but for the future. So…please?"

"…I suppose I could give it a shot."

A smile spread across Commander Roots face. No it was not true that Artemis was in _his_ heart like Holly had said but he was shore that he was in hers.

Foaly laid Artemis down on Commander Root's office desk and took the needle from his grasp. He injected a tad more die as some had falling out when Artemis had took it.

He moved forward and forward until the needle was in Artemis's flesh.

You couldn't see it but inside Holly was crying. She never told anyone but she has had some feelings for this man. How could she resist? His silk black hair and and his big blue eyes were to die for.

A few minutes after Foaly injected the die, Holly came up to Artemis and placed to of her palms against his chest. Over and over again she repeated in a whisper "Take this mans past away and fill it will pure goodness…."

She must have said that at least three times in a row and then when she saw red sparks appear from the space between her hands and his chest she let go and then said "Take it away!" She backed up and aloud the process to work. But for some odd reason Artemis woke up.

This wasn't supposed to happen. This never happens. They are usually unconscious for at least a day or two. Not a minute or two!

Artemis's chest flue up into the air grasping for breath as the rest of his body seemed as if it was attached permentaly to the table. Then his chest flew back down and his body allowed himself to sit up. He stood up and made his was to the door, but couldn't escape as Commander Root blocked his escape. Artemis punched him in the jaw line and tried to make a run for it but Foaly held him back and pinned him to the ground. He flungned his hole body on top of him so that he could not move. He grabbed and needle off of his belt and injected it in him. It wasn't the same as before this was merely just to calm him down from his little panic attack.

Artemis still struggled slightly but less then before. Is face was all sweaty and his eyes we half open and half closed.  
When he was able, he muttered softly.

"He's trying to say something!" yelled Foaly.

Holly and Root came closer and knelt down beside Artemis.

"Holly….Holly…." muttered Artemis.

"I don't understand…" said Holly.

"Me neither." Agreed Foaly. "How can he say your name. We mind swiped him he shouldn't even be awake."

"Maybe something went wrong." Said Julius.

After a few seconds of silence except for Artemis's mumbling of course, Foaly's head shot up from his daze.

"I know!" shouted Foaly.

"What?" asked Holly.

"I've heard about this before. The reason why Artemis woke up is because it can't be done. The force is too strong. The substances in his body and in his brain formed together to make him jump up in defeat of the spell!"

"In English Foaly." Said Holly.

"It means that Artemis still remembers you because his brain won't let him forget you Holly."

* * *

**Sorry that I'm leaving it here. I hope you enjoyed it I've been meaning to write this since I read the very first book! Anyways Please Please Please REVIEW!!!!!!! And I was wondering does anybody know when the fifth book will be coming out on paperback? If you do then tell me!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2: Coming to a conclusion

**Love Is Gold**

**Note: Thanks to all of the people who reviewed the last chapter I really appreciate it. Although I got a few reviews I'm sort of hoping to get at least 5 or 6 for this chapter so keep them coming! And I would also just to let everyone know that I will be posting some time this week a new Artemis Fowl story so if you would like to read that sometime. The story will be about Root's Grand daughter coming to visit and she is the same age as Artemis and they fall in love but everyone is against it because she is a fairy and he is a human and well of course the hole being Root's grand daughter thing. Anyways here I go rambling so enjoy this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter two: Coming to a conclusion**

_What did he mean when he said my name? Does he love me? Or was it just some sort of sub-conscious reflex thing?_ That was what was going on in Captain Short's head at the very moment. Artemis was in the LEP hospital right now. Nothing major was wrong with him, they just put him in there hoping that he would relax and stop having nervous breakdowns.

But they aren't for shore that nothing is wrong with him. Due to the fact that becoming conscious during a mind swipe was (known to the fairy eyes) impossible. But it seems as though nothing is ever impossible when it comes to Artemis Fowl.

Sometimes Holly wishes that he knew how much she cares about him. Even thought they are worst enemies they are also true loves. Don't ask. It's hard to explain. Let's just say that even though they have a lot of arguments each and every argument is filled with passion and chemistry. And Holly and Artemis aren't the only one's who see that.

Commander Root and Foaly would see glares, smiles or even a wink from time to time between the two. It would seem rather strange to think such a thing as Artemis and Holly becoming a couple for many reasons…

**Number one: **Artemis is a person and Holly is a fairy. I mean for crying out loud they're not even the same species!

**Number two: **They fight a lot, and if they were ever to keep a steady and well-balanced relationship there kids would grow up and think they were on Mad TV!

**Number three: **They are absolutely perfect for each other! I don't even know why I am writing this list! Here she is sitting in a hospital waiting for the man she secretly loves to become conscious and she's thinking of reasons of why they shouldn't be together? _I must have been awake longer then I thought! _Thought Holly as she realized that she had been sitting in the waiting room chair for more then three hours.

Just then a fairy nurse came rushing down the hallways and she was ushering towards Holly. Holly's head shot up as the nurse had called her name.

"Excuse me miss?" asked the nurse.

"Yes" answered Holly.

"Are you Holly Short?"

"Yes I am."

"The patient that you are waiting for demands to speak with you."

"What patient?" _Stupid, why would I even ask that? She is obviously talking about Artemis! I am tired…_

"The mud Boy, Artemis Fowl. He woke up and he demands to see you."

"Thank you, um….What room is he in?"

"He's on the third floor room 607."

"Thanks."

Holly got out of the chair and left to go to Artemis's room. When she got there she found Butler hovered over him with no expression on his face what so ever.

"Butler?" asked Holly.

Butler's head shot up but no response. So Holly kept talking.

"Listen, if it makes you feel any better this is the first time this ever happened. We did everything the exact same way we would if it were any other person. Commander Root decided not to mind swipe you until we figure out what went wrong with Artemis. He should be fine so please, don't worry."

Butler nodded. "I understand. I'll give you a minute."

Butler stood from his seat next to Artemis and left the room. When he was gone Holly sat in the seat which Butler was in.

"Holly…" whispered Artemis very weak.

"Yes…it's me."

"I need to…t-tell you something."

"…Anything."

"I…I…"

"You can tell me anything Artemis."

"I want to k-know what is wrong with m-me."

That's it? Thought Holly. Is it so hard to get a simple I love you? But that didn't stop her from answering his question.

"To tell you the truth we don't know exactly what is wrong with you. We did everything according to plan but for some reason you brain just wouldn't let us mind swipe you. But don't worry, Foaly is running some tests down in the lab. I'm shore your going to be fine."

"Are y-you going to m-mind swipe me again o-once I'm h-healed."

"Well…I hope not."

"W-What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I want you to remember me. Do you want to remember me?"

"Of course I do Holly. You would think that after all of that and ending up in fairy hospital all because I couldn't get you out of my brain that I would want to remember you."

Holly giggled at that. Even though it was fully true.

* * *

**Sorry but I'm ending this chapter here. I know I know not a very good ending but don't worry new chapter will be up soon and REVIEW!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3: The Attraction Kicks In

**Love Is Gold**

**Note: Thanks to the people who reviewed my last chapter and I'm hoping to get lots of reviews for this one. Just a reminder I will try to make this chapter really romantic but not anything cheesy like Artemis playing the guitar and singing to Holly type of thing! When I mean romantic I mean like a lot of cute one-liners between them and like accidentally bumping into each other or something like that. But that's all I'm telling you! Enjoy :)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter three: The attraction kicks in**

Around two days later Artemis was let go from the hospital. The nurse explained to Commander Root that the reason why the mind swipe operation didn't work was because something in his brain was refusing to come out. Something that meant a lot to him. She also explained that what happened to Artemis was only something emotional, so he doesn't need any pills or anything, he just needs to sort things out. For some odd reason Captain Holly Short was the only one who does not know what was wrong with Artemis.

She knows that there was something in his brain refusing to come out and all that, but she was the only one in the LEP who didn't know what the thing stuck in his brain was. Holly had a feeling that it was her that couldn't come out but there was also a huge side of her that disagreed.

Artemis was in the bathroom of the room he was in and he was getting changed into his normal clothes. Well not exactly normal. Butler advised him to wear casual clothes today for some odd reason that Artemis isn't aware of. So, Artemis put on some baggy (But not to baggy) dark blue jeans and a black and white striped oversized T-shirt. Underneath that T-shirt he wore a dark black T-shirt because the black and white stripe one was button down, and he didn't like his chest showing. He put on his sneakers and exited the bathroom.

As he walked out of his room and into the waiting room the only people he saw was Holly sitting in a chair. No Root. No Foaly. And to his amazement, no Butler.

"Where is everyone else?" asked Artemis as he approached Holly.

Her head shot up in shock at his sudden approach.

"Oh…um, they were all busy so I volunteered to bring you back."

"But,…Butler has to be here. It's been his duty to be with me at all times since I was born."

Holly signed. She couldn't use an excuse to get out of that one. The truth was, that she wanted to be the one to pick up Artemis for many reasons. So she sent butler away with another task and snuck her way to the hospital. Holly took a deep sign.

"Um…I um…I had some errands that I needed to be finished and butler volunteered to do them so I had to come and get you. Is that a problem?" _Yes, that will do._

"No. Not at all. So how will we be getting back?"

_I shouldn't have asked that! _Thought Artemis as Holly dragged him out of the hospital and started to buckle on her helmet.

"We aren't flying are we?" asked Artemis. It was pretty clear that he didn't like to fly.

"You'll see."

And Holly was right. He did see.

* * *

Once they arrived back to the LEP, Artemis went straight to Foaly. He needed to ask him something.

"Foaly?" asked Artemis as he entered the control room where Foaly was burying his brain with high tech equipment.

"Hey Mud Boy." Said Foaly.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"I know that I've already been told this but I would like to hear it again. What did happen to me?"

"The truth."

"100 percent."

"While Holly was mind swiping you, half way through the operation you had a panic attack. So I put a needle in you just to calm you down and you started to say something."

"What was I saying?"

"You said Holly. So we put you in the fairy Hospital and the nurse said that it was all something emotional. Meaning that the mind swipe didn't work because something in you brain didn't want to come out. That something was Holly. Artemis, I think you are in love with our Captain."

Artemis chuckled.

"In love? I am not in love with Holly."

"Suit yourself. It's not healthy to deny you feelings you know."

Artemis smile suddenly disappeared. _Was he right?_ Wondered Artemis.

He walked out of the room that he was currently in. As he was walking he was to busy starring at the floor that he didn't notice that Holly was walking towards him also starring at the floor and they ended up bumping into each other.

"Ow!" yelled Holly as they both stumbled onto the floor that they seemed to be so interested in.

"Watch where your going Mud Boy!" said Holly.

Artemis got up and held out a hand for Holly. Surprisingly she took it. But he pulled her up to fast and when she stood up they bumped lips together.

They let go immediately but were still shocked from their sudden actions.

"Um…sorry about that. I um…I pulled you up to fast." Stuttered Artemis.

"Oh um…It's okay." Said Holly nervously.

Artemis looked up from the floor and so did Holly. They got locked in each other's gaze that it almost seemed as if they were all alone. That hole time Artemis was wondering weither or not he should tell her how he feels. But he got a better idea. _If it works in movies it will work now! _Thought Artemis.

He leaned in closer and closer to Holly until they were inched apart and…

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!!!!!!! Ha Ha Ha!!!! Sorry I really don't like cliff hangers much myself but I will probably update tomorrow so no worries! Please Review Review Review! I'm not even joking, if you read you review. (Sorry if I'm a little harsh today, But today at school we were doing reading buddies and mine was totally evil! I guess I just caught on! LOL) Anyways don't forget to review!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4: Trouble Kelp

**Love Is Gold**

**Note: Once again thanks to my reviewers, and I'm sorry it took me longer then I expected to update! But here it is so enjoy!!!**

* * *

_Flashback_

_Artemis looked up from the floor and so did Holly. They got locked in each other's gaze that it almost seemed as if they were all alone. That hole time Artemis was wondering weither or not he should tell her how he feels. But he got a better idea. If it works in movies it will work now! Thought Artemis._

_He leaned in closer and closer to Holly until they were inched apart and…_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

This is it. This is the big moment. Thought Artemis. His was only about half a cm away from Holly's lips. He could see the hunger in her eyes. He got closer and closer….

"HOLLY! ARTEMIS!" yelled Foaly as he rushed towards them.

Holly slightly laughed as Artemis groaned. Due to Foaly it caused them to break apart quickly. Therefore Artemis was a bit frustrated.

"What's wrong Foaly?" asked Holly.

It took Foaly awhile to answer he was to busy trying to catch his own breath. _He should_ _get out more._ Thought Artemis. When Foaly finally caught his breath he said:

"…Trouble…he…he…"

"He what?" asked Holly.

"He….He had a heart attack. At least we think that's what happened. Holly…can you heal him?"

As soon as Holly registered what Foaly had said she nodded. She was to weak to speak at the moment. Holly. Artemis and Foaly ran back to Trouble Kelp's house. When they entered she saw Trouble completely lifeless lying face up on the couch. Around him circled Root and his little brother. _This must be hard for him_. Thought Holly. Trouble was the only real family that Grub truly had.

She rushed forward with Artemis dragging behind her.

"Move out of the way." Said Holly as she pushed Grub and Root from his side. She knelt down on her knees and placed her two palms on his chest.

"Heal…heal…" she breathed.

Blue sparks started to dance and in rapid movement along his chest his arms his face, basically his hole body. They danced and dance while searching for something to cure. Then after a moment of searching they disappeared into thin air.

"That…that, isn't supposed to happen." Stuttered Holly. "He needs to go to the Haven Fairy Hospital…NOW!"

As soon as Holly screamed Foaly picked up Trouble and rushed down the hallways towards the door. Surprising almost everyone Artemis opened the door for them as was needed. Although it didn't surprise Holly. One: She was to worried about Trouble to notice who opened up the stupid door. Two: She's already seen the good side in Artemis.

They burst into the Haven Fairy Hospital and let the doctors and nurses take over.

**Half An Hour Later…**

Holly, Artemis, Commander Root, Foaly and Grub sat impatiently on the waiting room. Just then a nurse walked towards them with a not so good expression on her face.

"I have some bad news…" said the nurse.

Every ones heads shot up at her voice.

"…Trouble…is dead. I'm terribly sorry. We did everything we could but if it makes you feel better it was all natural."

"How could it be natural he was only 92 years old?" said Holly.

"Can I go see him?" cried Grub.

"Of course." Replied the nurse.

"I think I'll go home." Said Holly

"Would you like me to walk you?" asked Artemis.

"Yes. Thank you."

* * *

When they got to her house Artemis came inside the mudroom and said Goodbye. But as he was about to leave Holly grabbed his arm.

"Artemis…"

"Yes Holly."

"Why did you want to walk me home?"

"Because I know how it feels to be sad. And I now that you only get sadder when you're alone."

"Oh…thank you Artemis…"

"No problem."

Artemis left to leave but Holly grabbed his arm once again. Except for this time she pulled him more forcefully causing their lips to crash together. Holly sank in to the feeling and snaked her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist kissing he back. Holly took a hold of the collar on his T-Shirt and pulled her closer towards her so that there was no spaces between them.

She pushed him up against the wall and roughened the kiss. While tears were streaming down her face she let go for air. Her face was flushed, streams of tears were rushing down her face and her lips were wet and swollen but Artemis thought that she looked absolutely beautiful.

She leaned in for another kiss but he stopped her. She looked up at him with hungry eyes but his just shook them off.

"We can't do this." Said Artemis as he walked towards the door.

"Why not?" asked Holly.

"Because I know that the only reason that you did that is because you are feeling vulnerable. I don't want to take advantage of you."

"But I'm giving you the advantage, enjoy!"

"I'm sorry Holly."

Artemis opened up the door and left her all alone.

* * *

**So how was it? Good? Bad? I made this chapter extra long. I don't know why I just felt like it. Anyways please REVIEW REVIEWR REVIEW!!!!!!**

** -Natalie xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: The Voices

**Love is Gold**

**Note: Sorry it took me so long but I've been busy with school/friends stuff like that. But anyways, thanks to all of my reviewers I really appreciate it and I'm hoping to get twice as many reviews for this chapter! So keep them coming:)**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5: The voices**

Holly woke up the next morning feeling stupid. Very stupid. She didn't know what she had done. She had never in her entire life thought of Artemis in that way before. One side of her would say 'I don't like him' but the other side would say 'I need him…NOW!'

_I don't have feelings for Artemis…I don't have feelings for Artemis…_

**Yes you do!**

_No I don't!_

**Yes!**

_No!_

**Yes!**

_No!_

Battled her mind. There were two voices in her head constantly fighting over her feelings for Artemis, and she couldn't decide as to which side was right. Actually there wasn't only two sides that she had to deal with…there was three. One was saying: You love Artemis!!!! The other was saying: He's only you friend, he's only your friend… And last but not least the third was saying: Am I going crazy??????

**No you're just hung over Artemis.**

_I am not!_

**Then why did you kiss him last night?**

_I was sad over Trouble I couldn't control my emotions!_

**So you admit your feelings?**

_No! When did I say that?_

**Just now. You said that you were sad over Trouble so you couldn't control your emotions. Meaning that you have feelings for Artemis.**

_No it doesn't. It means that I was going though a stage and I wasn't listening to my mind._

**I never said that you were listening to your mind. I said that you were listening to your heart.**

_Urrrrrgggghhhh! I can't take this anymore I'm leaving!!!!_

**Fine! Deny your feelings!!!!**

Holly signed as she listened to the voices stomp away and slam a door. As if they were actually real. Maybe I am going crazy??? No, she just shook it off and got out of bed to take a shower.

Meanwhile in the LEP lounge… 

"It was the strangest thing Butler, she just…kissed me…" started Artemis.

"Holly? No, that is quiet impossible." Said Butler.

"Listen carefully old friend…I'm Artemis Fowl the second, I'm a genius, nothing is impossible with me."

Butler simply nodded. He was right. He is _always_ right.

Holly Short stepped out of the shower and dried herself off. She brushed through her hair and got dressed. She doesn't usually wear makeup unless it's a special occasion but for some reason she decided to put some on today.

She stepped into Foaly's office. For some odd reason he had a huge grin on his face.

"What's with you?" asked Holly.

"I could ask you the same question." Said Foaly still smiling.

"What are you talking about?"

"Come here, I need to show you something."

Holly walked over to his desk and looked at various computers. But he wanted her to look at one particular laptop. And on that laptop was playing a recorded video of last night when she pulled Artemis into a kiss!!!!!

"How did you get this??????" demanded Holly in complete shock.

"You left you LEP helmet on the coffee table beside the door in the hallway. The video camera that was in the helmet saw everything…" Foaly burst out into laughter.

Holly slapped him across the head playfully yet full of anger and left the room.

Around an hour ago they sent Artemis and Butler to go back home t o the Fowl Manor. The council has decided to not mind swipe them but they do not want as much contact with him and the fairy's as much as possible unless it is and emergency. Well to Holly, this was an emergency. She decided not to put on her helmet, as she knew Foaly would be watching.

She just dressed casual and strapped on her wings.

When she got to the Fowl manor she put on her shield and buzzed outside of Artemis's window. But she didn't go in just yet. She just decided to hover for a moment or so. One: To stare at the gorgeous face of Artemis. And two: To think of what to say.

_You were right, I do love him._

**I'm always right.**

_Shut up!_

**You shut up!**

_No you shut up!_

**No you shut up!!!**

_No_ _you- nah whatever this isn't worth it._

Holly shook the thoughts from her head and continued to stare. Artemis got up from his computer desk and opened the window.

"Come in Holly."

Holly stepped inside, closed the window and let go of her shield.

"How did you know? I was shielded."

"I know everything." He said with a grin on his face. "What brings you here?"

"We need to talk…"

* * *

**Cliff Hanger!!!!!!!! Sorry about that. But anyways, hope you liked this chapter, next chapter will decide if Holly and Artemis are a couple or not and there will also be some action next chapter. (I meant like fighting action/Opal Koboi sort of action not the other kind!!!!Just so were clear on that! LOL!) Plz review:)**

**-Natalie xoxo**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6: Opal Koboi

**Love Is Gold**

**Note: Okay, well here's chapter 6, I hope you like it! Oh, and I would just like to let you guys know that a few days ago I was just searching the web and I came across this site where they interviewed Eoin Colfer on book 6! There's A LOT of information in there so here's the link:**

** and don't forget to review:)**

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Opal Koboi**

Opal sat in her vanity mirror chair. She was starring gracefully in her beautiful mirror as she loaded mascara on her elegant eyelashes. It was a Friday night and she usually has something to do with her time, but for some reason tonight there was just nothing to do. No parties to crash, no hotels to raid, no diamonds to be stolen, no enemies to torture…WAIT! Did I just say 'no enemies to torture?' _I must be going crazy…_ thought Opal.

This definitely wasn't like her. She _always_ has and enemy on her side. Just then her two pixie servants came rushing into her bedroom door.

"Is there a reason you had to disturb my thoughts?" asked a frustrated Opal.

"Sorry miss Koboi, but we thought that something might have happened to you."

"Why would you possibly think that? I wasn't doing anything tonight…"

"That's why we thought something was wrong with you."

Well…I suppose they are right for once. But she wouldn't dare to say that out loud. It would completely ruin her bad girl image.

"It's just that…I have _nothing_ to do…" poured out Opal.

"What about Artemis Fowl?"

"What about him?"

"Nothing, it's just that isn't he your enemy. You could seek revenge."

"I could do that. But it's far to early…Wait until midnight…then we'll strike."

**Meanwhile at Fowl Manor… **

"Artemis…we need to talk…" said Holly.

"About the kiss or about the gold?" asked Artemis

"The ki…wait a minute, what gold?"

"As I was searching the web I recently discovered the our dear friend Opal Koboi has robed the banks of China and has over 35.6 billion dollars in gold coins. The police are trying to hunt her down, but because the police are human they are unable to find the pixie in her home. As far as I am aware of the police think that who stole the gold was a human."

"What does this have to do with us?"

"If the police do find Opal which they most likely won't, but if they do then Pixies, fairy's, dwarfs and such will be all over the news and internet and your species will no longer remain a secret. I suggest we work fast."

"I wasn't expecting this…"

"Trust me, neither was I."

"Well…I'm glad you found the information. We should be heading down to Haven. This is and emergency so you will be aloud to enter."

"Good. Now what did you want to talk to me about?"

"What do you mean?" _I was hoping he wouldn't remember._ Thought Holly.

"You know what I mean. When you came in, you said you wanted to talk, and that was before I mentioned Opal."

"Oh…actually I was meaning to talk to you about that kiss."

"Oh?"

"I um…I came to apologize. That night I was really upset and I was just looking for company overnight…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have."

"Apology accepted."

Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." shouted Artemis.

It was Butler. "Artemis dinner is ready." said Butler. Just then he noticed that Holly was there and came fully into the bedroom. "Miss Short what a pleasant surprise! Back so soon? It's only been 3 hours since we've left."

"I know but apparently we've got another mission."

"Again?"

"Yes Butler again." Said Artemis. "I'll be down for dinner in a moment I need to tell Holly something."

"Of course."

Butler shut the door and left to go downstairs.

"What did you need to tell me?" asked Holly.

"I need to tell you that I…I um..I…"

"Yes?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to have tea sometime…maybe tonight after diner?"

Holly found herself blushing. _Is he asking me on a date?_

**I don't know but go for it.**

_There you are again. Great._

**Shut up. If Holly's listening to anybody it's me.**

_What makes you think that?_

**Because I'm her heart and you're her brain. There's a 70 percent chance that's she'll follow her heart.**

_That's nonsense! Everyone knows that the brain is more responsible! She's not going to listen to a stupid heart!_

**Oh, yes she will!**

_Oh no she won't!_

**Will!  
**

_Won't!_

**Will!**

_Won't!_

**Will!**

"Holly!" yelled Artemis.

"Yes?"

"You've been completely dazed out for the paste minute. Are you okay?"

"What? Oh, yes, sorry about that, um…I'd love to join you for tea."

**Told you so.**

_That's it I'm leaving…for good!_

* * *

Meanwhile Opal Koboi was watching Artemis and Holly's little feud on a video camera.

"Well, well, well look what we've got here." Said Opal

"Yes Opal?" asked one of the servants.

"It seems although Artemis and Holly are having a little love battle. Artemis has gotten rather cute actually."

She wouldn't say it but he was completely gorgeous! _Way more then cute…_ She thought. That gave her the perfect plan. Since clearly Artemis and Holly know about her gold scheme she needs to make a little plan of her own. And what perfect time to do so. All she needs to do id capture Artemis while he's asleep, make him fall in love with her, and while Holly's and there little crew out searching for them she'll capture them and torture them to death! That way the police will never find her, her enemies we'll be dead and she'll have Artemis all to herself. What a perfect plan…

* * *

**Oh no! What will Opal do? Will Artemis fight for Holly or fall for Opal? We'll the police ever find her? I know but you'll have to wait until next chapter!!! Please review!!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Sorry this chapter was a little short.**

** -Natalie xoxo  
**


	7. Author's Notice

**Author's note:**

Sorry in my last chapter I tried to post a link but it wouldn't work. So really sorry about that:( But if you go under Artemis Fowl forums, I made a forum and it's called 'Artemis and Minerva' if you just read the conversation you'll find the link, because I posted it on there. Still sorry…

** -Natalie xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8: Love and Gold

**Love Is Gold**

**Note: Okay, so here's my 8th chapter. In this chapter there will be Opal trying to force Artemis to love her (sob) and Holly's trying to take the gold and put it back in the place she stole it from while not being seen by the police and she is also trying to win Artemis. (That must be hard!) Anyways, I've recently signed up toFiction Check out my story if you can find it. It's called "Evangeline" it's under the romance section. I have the same username there so it won't be hard to find. Anyways, enjoy this chapter and review!**

**

* * *

Chapter 8: Love and Gold**

Artemis and Holly rushed downstairs to tell Butler the situation there in. The Opal Koboi situation, not the does he love me situation. Butler, Artemis and Holly rushed to the car. With Butler in the front driving and Artemis and Holly in the back they left to go to the 'Koboi Palace' or whatever she calls it.

"Koboi Palace?" asked Artemis

"That's what she calls her house. Don't ask me why." Answered Holly.

"But, it's not like she's royal or anything."

Holly just shrugged her shoulders. "She likes to be known as the princess of darkness and beauty. Or so I've heard."

"Great, were dealing with a mentally challenged pixie. This should be fun."

"Where exactly is this palace?" interrupted Butler while still driving.

"Take a left on the street up a head, then keep driving down that road for about 20 minutes, I'll tell you more once we get closer." Said Holly.

Butler nodded as he turned into the street.

**Meanwhile…**

Opal was watching everything from her surveillance camera. Don't ask me how she gets a camera everywhere Artemis is present. Lets just say that one night he was asleep and one night a small computer chip got planted in his eye. Don't ask how.

"Opal there coming

for us. They want to take our gold, I can feel it." Said one of her pixie servants.

"I know I know, don't worry. It's all according to plan…" Laughed Opal evilly.

* * *

Artemis, Holly and Butler broke into a window in the 'Koboi Palace.'

"Do you know where were going Holly?" asked Artemis.

"Of course. Every evil villain has a secret safe where they keep their stolen treasures. We just need to find out where it is. The problem is, I don't know."

"I do." Said Artemis.

"How?"

"I'm a villain myself Holly and it would be pretty dump if I didn't have a secret safe. It's either behind a painting, under the bed, in the closet or in the middle of a high security room."

"Where shall we go first?"

"I'm guessing since it's Opal…the high security room."

Opal watched as the three made there way towards the gold coins. Artemis was smart. But not that smart. It was true that it was in a high security room. But not all of it. Some was in there. Some was under her bed. Some was in a closet. And some was behind a painting. She knew that once they figure that out that they would have to split up if they wanted to get the job done. Including Artemis and Butler.

She thought that once she gets the pesky man servant away then she could have Artemis pinned down like a bowling pin. It didn't matter if Holly was there or not. She knew she could take her. (At least she _thinks_ she could take her.)

Several of Opal's body Guards came rushing towards them. One by one they captured Holly, Artemis and even Butler. Although it did take five for him. It took two for Holly. She may be short but there's a lot of energy in that elf. Although for Artemis one single punch and he was out like a light.

Holly and Butler were put in jail cells as for Artemis; he was carried into Opal's bedroom.

"Put him on the bed." Demanded Opal.

They placed Artemis on the bed and left them alone. Opal snaked on top of Artemis as his eyed bolted open.

"Wh-where am I?" asked a week Artemis.

"You're in my room Arty."

"Opal?"

"Yes."

"Don't ever call me that again."

He pushed her off of him and tried to make and escape for the door but Opal dodged in front of him and crashed her lips onto his. She pushed him up against a wall and deepened the kiss. She tried to slipe her tongue in but Artemis wouldn't let her instead he pushed her off of him searching for air.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"I like you Artemis. And I want you." Opal stepped closer and closer to him after each and every word she spoke.

"Who says that you can get what you want."

"Me."

She placed her lips on his again but this time so she managed to push her tongue through. Artemis tried to stop, he really did, but this was a sensation that he never felt before. _Much better then the time that Holly kissed me._ Thought Artemis. Wait a minute…Holly! He had completely forgetting about Holly!

_I can't do this._

**Yes you can.**

_Says Who?_

**Says Holly. She said that the kiss meant nothing remember?**

_Yea, but she didn't mean it.  
_

**Says who?**

_Says Holly. It was written in her eyes. I know when someone is lying trust me._

**Suit yourself.**

Artemis let go of Opal and made an escape for the door.

* * *

**Okay, so Holly didn't end up dealing with the police in this chapter. But she will next chapter. In this one who found out that Artemis does have feelings towards Holly, and that Holly and Butler are in a jail cell together. Will they escape? Will Butler rescue Artemis? Who will win Opal or Holly? Will they get the gold and keep the species a secret? Find out next chapter, and don't forget to review!!!!**

**-Natalie xoxo  
**


	9. Chapter 9: Butler And Holly

**Love Is Gold**

**Note: Okay so here's the ninth chapter. I updated this one early! Now, in this chapter were DEFINETLY going to find out stuff about Holly, Butler, the police, the gold, and we'll see if Artemis gives into Opal (LOL)! So enjoy, and please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Butler And Holly**

**Holly's POV**

It was cold. Cold and rusty. You would have thought that the jail cells of an evil rich pixie would have been made of gold or silver. But no. Not this one. I guess she wants her prisoners to suffer. Clever actually, but not when you just happen to be the prisoner. Did I just say clever? I can't believe this. I'm in a jail cell with the man that I love's bodyguard while the man that I love is upstairs doing god knows what with my worst enemy! And all I can say is that she was claver? I'm starting to think like Artemis on a level.

I remember when we had our first adventure together. He kidnapped me thinking that he would be the richest and brightest who ever lived. And during a crisis all he could think about was _'I never knew fairy's would look so human-like'._ But that's in the past. We're the best of friends now. Well…sort of. Holly secretly wished that they could be more. Why did I have to make that lame excuse when we could finally have the chance to talk about it? I mean, then it wasn't a big deal but now…I'm in jail! Now I'll never get to tell him…

"HOLLY!" yelled Butler cutting her from her thoughts.

"Yes?" answered Holly.

"You've been completely dazed out. Is something bothering you?"

"No nothing…"

"Don't lie to me Holly. I thought we were friends."

"We are friends Butler, it's just that…well…it's sort of hard to explain."

"Please, I've lived with Artemis for 15 years, nothing is hard to explain."

Holly chuckled at that one. _He's right._ She thought.

"Okay…but you can't tell anyone."

Butler nodded.

"It might seen I little weird and strange at first but…I need to tell someone. It's about Artemis. Ever since the mind wipe attempt I've been having…feelings…for a certain…mud boy…"

"Really? Huh…wasn't expecting that. Although I do recall Artemis telling me one day that you kissed him?"

"Yes, all true. At first I thought that I was just upset about Trouble and all and that I was just all over the place, you know? But then…when I went over to his house to apologize…as soon as I saw his face I got this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. And then I realized…I like Artemis."

"Need advice?"

"Yes please."

"When we get out of this, tell him. Before it's to late."

"What do you mean by _'before it's to late' _and _'when'_ we get out of this?"

"I mean _'before it's to late'_ hypothetically. Meaning that tomorrow he could get hit but a bus innocently walking across the street, or perhaps even Opal Koboi's torturing him right now…" Butler shuddered at the thought, but he decided to continue. "And I mean _'when'_ because, I think I just found a way to escape."

Holly nodded. It did make sense. "How are we getting out of here?"

"Simple…In a few moments two guards will come down to question us. When they do we'll refuse to answer any of their questions. Because of that, they'll need to take us out of our cell to take us to the torture room. But while they're opening the cell door we'll attack them. Strike them you could say. Then we'll search for Artemis. Did you get that?"

"Perfectly."

"Good…here they come. Be prepared."

* * *

Artemis made a run for the door but it was…locked? What exactly did she have planned?

"You're not going anywhere Artemis. At least…not until your mine." Said Opal.

She wanted him and he knew it. Artemis quickly scoped the room for an escape. Nothing. Not even a window. Shocking. But he did a knife hanging on the wall. Should he? No…Artemis don't even think that! But then again…she would do it. No, no. He looked around the room again and his eyes laid on Opal who was lying on the bed, with a seductive smile on her face. She got up from the bed and walked towards him. Artemis had a plan.

All he had to do grabbe the knife unlock the door, and make a run for it. But how will he distract Opal long enough to do that? I know…

Artemis grabbed Opal by the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss. She snaked her arms around his neck and let go for air.

"I see you've finally come to your senses." Said Opal.

"Yes I have. I realized just how beautiful you are."

Opal smiled and kissed him once more. She deepened the kiss and begged for entrance. He let her. Artemis moaned. Artemis moaned? _This isn't part of the plan what am I doing?_ Thought Artemis.

_I have to stop now._

**No you don't. What was the plan exactly?**

_The plan was to kiss her then tug on that part in her shoulder, which makes her passé out. Then grabbe the knife and unlock the lock._

**That's not a bad plan actually.**

_Then why am I not doing it? My brains telling me to but my body won't let me!_

**I know why.**

_Why?_

**Face it Artemis. You're falling for Opal. She's beautiful she's smart, she's evil and she gives you what you want.**

_I admit that she's beautiful and smart and evil. But I don't like evil girls. I'm past all of the criminal nonsense. After this I'm going straight!_

**Yea…right!**

Artemis moaned once again. Maybe the voice in his head was right. Maybe Opal is the girl for him. She removed her lips from his mouth and started to make her way towards his neck. She let go of him completely and removed her sweater and mi skirt. Know she was in black and blue girl boxers and a black tank top. She ran towards him, put her hands on his shoulders, leaped up and wrapped her legs around his waist. He put his hands around her waist for support and she continued to kiss him forcefully.

He carried her over to the bed and dropped her. Leaving him on top and her on the bottom. They continued to kiss as Artemis made his way up with his hand and squeezed her shoulder as hard as he could. Opal was out like a light.

He got off of her grabbed the knife, picked the lock and made a run for it. For once in the life of Artemis, he made a right choice.

* * *

Holly and Butler got up from the ground frustrated. They had just finished beating up the guards, and Holly was more exhausted then ever.

"I never thought that they would be so big and…skilled. Did you?"

"I've done worse."

They grabbed the guns out of the hands of the security guards and made there way towards the gold.

They reached one room and bundled the gold out of it.

"That can't possibly be all the 35.6 billion dollars. Can it?" asked Holly.

"No it can't be. She must have separated the money. We need to search more rooms. Stay close."

Holly nodded. They grabbed the gold in there hands and walked down the hallway some more. When they turned a corner they were surprised to see Artemis running for his life towards them. When he reached them he stopped and was searching for air.

"Artemis! Are you okay? Where were you? Did she hurt you? How did you escape?" asked Holly.

"Please, Holly one question at a time."

"Artemis. Did they hurt you?" asked Butler

"No. No she didn't."

"You were with Opal?" asked Holly.

"Yes I was."

"What did she want with you?"

"She wa…" Artemis stopped in the middle of his sentence realizing that he can't ell them this! What's he supposed to say 'Sorry about that while you guys were being tortured in a rusty 'ol jail cell, a beautiful girl was trying to seduce me!' I don't think so!

"She uh wanted to…kill me?" _Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

"Kill you! She's gonna get it!" Holly took one step forward but Butler pulled her back.

"Holly, we need to concentrate on the gold right now."

Artemis and Holly nodded. After about 2 hours of scoping the house and beating up bodyguards and such they found all the gold and placed it in a huge pile.

"Okay, we need to get this to a safe place and we'll call the police and tell them we retrieved it." Said Holly.

"No." said Artemis.

Holly and Butler gave him a strange look.

"I mean…" continued Artemis. "Why would we call the police? Won't they be curious that we just happened to find the gold in the middle of no where? We need a plan. A good one."

That's what Artemis said, but secretly he wanted to keep the gold to himself. But he just earned Holly's trust and he wasn't about to loose it.

"That man's got a point." Said Holly.

They all bundled up the gold and left to bring it back to the LEP. Foaly needs some filling in.

* * *

**So what did you think? I tricked you there thinking that Artemis was going to go with Opal didn't I? Next chapter should be up some time this week. Review:)**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10: A Love Triangle

**Love Is Gold**

**Note: Okay so here's the big ONE-O! (10) They will only be one more chapter after this one so make sure you review! Cuz the more you review the quicker I update! In this chapter, Artemis will try to scam the gold, but Holly catches onto his little plan and they get into a fight. And, Opal will wake up and search off trying to find them before they give the gold away to the police. That's all I'm telling you now, hope you like it and don't forget to review!**

* * *

**Chapter ten: A Love Triangle **

Butler, Holly and Artemis left the 'Koboi Palace' and were now in the middle of a forest that amazingly Artemis was not aware of. They all dropped they're bags of gold and onto the dry grass.

"Is it just me or is it really hot in here?" asked Artemis.

Holly looked over at him and as soon as her eyes met him big read blotches spurted out on her chestnut cheeks. She knew that she was blushing but she couldn't help. Artemis was right, it was hot out here. Hot enough to make a hot guy sweat! His silky black hair was a little messy, and around the edges near his forehead, it was a little damp. Due to the sweat coming from that face of his. Artemis was right it was hot out, but not hot enough to make someone sweat. Maybe it was because Artemis doesn't work out enough. She wouldn't be surprised if he even worked out at all!

_That's why he's sweating! He's not used to walking so far!_ Thought Holly. _Maybe if we_ _walk some more he'll take his shirt off…_

**HA! Look at you go! All ragging with hormones and all…**

_What? I am not! I'm merely observant._

**And I merely thought that YOU were leaving! For good!**

_I meant for the day…_

**Oh did you?**

_Lets cut it out with the nonsense, why are you always bugging me!_

**(Okay, I'm bringing out the serious side) I'm not bugging you. I'm giving you hints. I'm here every time you start to get that funny feeling in the pit of your stomach. Holly, I'm your conscious. I'm here to tell you what I think is best for you.**

_You're my conscious? Wow…so…what is best for me?_

**Tell Artemis how you feel. He'll feel the same. Trust me, me and Artemis's conscious used to talk all the time! He really loves you. You have to trust me.**

_Wow…this really is your serious side…okay, I'll do it!_

**That's my girl!**

Holly was a little shocked, happy but most of all…she was scared. How could she possibly tell Artemis? She already blew off the first chance she had. But then again everyone who knows about her liking Artemis has told her to go for it. Butler said it, and her 'conscious' said it god knows how many times! I mean, she even knew before she knew it! Then it must mean love…

_Okay…I'm going for it…_Thought Holly.

She started to walk towards Artemis and she stopped right in front of him.

"Hello Holly."

"Hey…" she said in a whisper.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just need to um…ask you something."

"Look, if it's about Opal I do NOT want to talk about it!"

Holly silently laughed. The reason why she didn't laugh out loud was because a part of her really _did_ want to know what happened out there. She could tell he was lying before.

"Actually…that's not it." Said Holly.

"Good…"

"I came over to tell you that…"

* * *

"Urrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhh!" shouted Opal as she awoke. About a half and hour ago she awoke from the bed only to find and empty room and an open door. She replayed the video camera tape to see what had happened, and all she saw was Artemis squeezing on her shoulder and making an escape.

"Why do the cute boy's have to be so…good?" said Opal.

"I don't know Opal." Said one of her pixie servants.

"Well find out!" she let out a deep sign. "Can't he just understand that…I want him! I mean, what does any other girl have that I don't have?"

Nobody answered.

"Well?" Asked Opal.

"Nothing Opal. Your perfect."

"Right. I'm perfect. So why isn't he here…" She said the last five words in a whisper.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Wait a minute…let me get this straight…you love me?" asked Artemis.

Holly had just broken the news.

"Well…I don't exactly know if it's love yet. But one things for sure…I like you Artemis…"

"…This was very unexpecting…"

Holly nodded. "It's okay. I assumed that you would react this way. I'll give you time to think about it."

Holly turned to leave but Artemis grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her into a deep kiss. Holly snaked her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. He pulled her towards closer so that there were no spaces between them. He liked it like that. Holly deepened the kiss and begged for entrance. He let her.

Just then Butler came by as he was out searching for firewood and he saw them in a deep embrace. He dropped the wood he was carrying in amazement yet happiness. And a little shocked as well.

They heard the wood fall and immediately broke apart.

They didn't know weither they should be embarrassed or happy. But they did know one thing for sure. Holly and Artemis were a couple.

* * *

Opal ran away from her palace in search of Artemis. This isn't like her to be chasing a boy around like this. Usually it was the other way around. But for some reason she like him…she didn't know why. She just…did.

She ran and ran. Her toenails were dirt filled, her hair was all over the place, her eyes were red from tears and her knee was scabbed. As she had tripped over a branch about ten minutes back and it scraped her knee.

At last! She found him. Him, Holly and Butler were all around in a circle. Holly and Artemis looked embarrassed and Butler was standing behind what seemed to look like a pile of firewood.

"ARTEMIS!!!" yelled Opal.

She ran towards him and pulled him into a huge embrace. She didn't care that he wasn't returning it. She was just glad that he was in her arms again.

"Opal!" growled Holly. She pushed her off of Artemis and stepped in front of him. And Butler stood up and stepped in front of both of them.

"How dare you come up here and act like nothing happened. Especially after you

tried to kill my client and friend." Hissed Butler.

"Kill? What are you talking about! I wouldn't kill Artemis!"

"That's what he told us." Interrupted Holly.

"Well he told you wrong."

Now everyone was staring at Artemis's uncomfortable face.

"Um..well…the truth is…I didn't want to tell you the truth. So I lied." Said Artemis.

"Lied about what? What actually happened?" asked Holly.

"You didn't tell her? Well then…I guess I will…" said Opal. "I was giving Artemis the time of his life. You liked it Arty don't deny it."

"Arty?" said Holly. "Now it's on!" She once again took a stepped forward to attack Opal but Butler pulled her back.

Artemis couldn't stand all the commotion going on! He took a stepped forward and spoke up.

"Listen up!" They all stopped arguing. "Okay, I admit…me and Opal made out. But it was only until I could get her to pass out and steal the gold! Listen Holly I…"

"_Steal_ the gold!" piped up Holly.

_Did I say steal? _Thought Artemis. He wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"What I meant was steal as in steal the gold from Opal." _Good one._

"No you meant steal the gold for yourself!" said Holly. _But not good enough…_ "I thought I loved you Artemis…" now streaks of tears were strolling down her face. " But your just back to square one."

"No Holly listen to me…"

"Artemis…" said Opal quietly. " You were only using me weren't you?"

"Well since everyone seems to be telling the truth right now…yes, yes I was."

"Oh…" Opal wouldn't admit it but she felt…sad? She never felt sad before. A single tear rolled down her face.

"Why are you crying?" asked Holly as the tears stopped and she gained her composer.

"No reason…I cry all the time…" Opal burst out into tears and Artemis came closer to her.

"I didn't realize you cared." Said Artemis. Opal simply nodded.

"You don't think that anyone cares Artemis." Said Holly.

Holly walked away and dragged Butler with her. Artemis looked over to Opal but there was nothing to look at…she left to go back home…

Artemis bundled up the gold in one bag and lifted it up.

"I guess I'm on my own…" whispered Artemis to himself.

He started walking down the forest. All alone…

* * *

**Sorry for making this chapter so sad! But it's okay because next one will be the last and it will be happy! I actually feel really bad for Opal. Tell me something (tell me in my reviews) who here wants Artemis to start liking Opal? Who here wants him to start liking Holly? If Opal why? If Holly why? If Minerva why? No just joking! Minerva's not in this. He never even met her yet cuz this is after the third book. Please review and be honest! I guess it's the weather that's making my writing so sad today. I mean what are the odds? Yesterday it was a beautiful sunny day and this morning out of nowhere a blizzard comes! It's the middle of spring!!! Although looking on the bright side, school got canceled! Please review!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11: The End

**Love Is Gold**

**Note: Okay so here's the last chapter! Please review because this is the end of the story. I don't think I'm going to do a sequel but I will be writing more Artemis Fowl stories. My next one will probably be a Artemis/Opal kind of thing…or it would be like a A/H thing but it's forbidden love or something….Anyways, don't forget to review and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 11: The End**

Artemis was walking alone in the cold damp forest. He's not used to this. All alone. Nobody who cares for you. Nobody who's willing to give you the time of the day just to let you explain your side of the story. Nobody understands. For Artemis it's like a craving. Every time he sees gold he feels power. He feels the need to protect it. It's almost as if the power is pressed against a glass wall. He knows it's there but he can't touch it, he can't see it. He can only feel it.

The only person who could enjoy his criminal ideas was the one and only Opal Koboi. Artemis knew that he could end up happy with her but couldn't do it. He knows that she's beautiful, smart and that she senses gold and power to, just like him self. He knew that he could have had her right then and there but something was stopping him. That thing was Captain Holly Short.

She's just as beautiful as Opal and he knows it. But there's something about Holly that no other girl has. That thing is individuality. He remembers the first time he saw her. Sure he was an evil little boy who kidnapped his one true love but he knew that they were past that. He often wondered after all the bad things he did to her during that period in time _'Why did she grant my wish?' 'Why would she waste a wish on me after I kidnapped her?'…Why?_

* * *

Opal was watching Holly cry right in front of her. She wasn't used to seeing her like this. Then again she wasn't used to seeing her cry herself. She always saw the strong side of Holly ever since she knew her, and here she was breaking down right in front of over Artemis. Opal turned away for a split second as Butler looked her way. She didn't want him to see her cry. When she looked back she saw something that she's never seen before.

She saw 'care' and 'love' in Artemis's eyes when he talked to Holly. He was standing their practically begging Holly for forgiveness and trying to explain him self. Opal then realized that what she saw in his eyes was never used on her. When they were in her bedroom and he called her beautiful…that wasn't there. Sure he meant it, of course who wouldn't think she's beautiful?

Her eyes then pumped out more tears. Opal Koboi has finally grown feelings for another person…amazing. She watched and watched as Artemis kept spending more attention to Holly and less and less to her. So she did what she never thought she would do ever before.

She backed away. She left. She knows love when she sees it and her and Artemis aren't it. She got up and started waking down the forest back to her palace. She was not all surprised when no one noticed that she had left. But she kept walking anyways.

Wind came rustling through her hair. As it was very windy outside today. Opal Koboi looked back once more and whispered into the night air 'Goodbye Artemis' and left to leave forever.

* * *

"I just can't believe that he would do that to me!" Shouted Holly as her and Butler strolled down the woods.

"Actually Holly, now I'm just saying this I'm not on anyone's side or anything, but…" said Butler.

"Get to the point!" As you can see Holly isn't in a very good mood today.

"Okay, well…technically when Artemis was kissing Opal you two weren't a couple yet."

"Yea well…well…he just….SHOULDN'T HAVE!"

"Holly listen to me! I've known Artemis since he was wearing diapers and I know th…"

"Wait a minute…" interrupted Holly. "Artemis wore diapers?"

"Only for 6 months. That's when he started to go by himself."

"I'm not at all surprised I mean it is Artemis were talking about here."

Butler nodded. "Back to the point. Holly I know love when I see it. And I know that I've never seen Artemis act this way around a girl before. Holly, Artemis loves you. Please give him a chance."

"If he loves me so much then why would he lie about the gold?" asked Holly as tears were once again forming in her eyes, but she just blinked them away.

Butler was about to answer but got tongue tied when he turned around and saw Artemis standing there right behind them. "Why don't you ask him yourself."

Holly turned around to look and what she saw was none other then Artemis Fowl the second himself.

"Artemis…what are you doing here? How did you get here?" asked Holly.

"I'll leave you two alone." Said Butler

Of course he didn't go to far because he was Artemis's bodyguard. He's only paid to protect. He went to and old looking tree only about ten feet away.

Once Butler was gone Holly turned towards Artemis and took a few steps towards him.

"Artemis…wh-how?" stuttered Holly.

"I was walking away towards the other direction. And then after about 15 minutes I realized what I was doing and that I shouldn't have done it. So, I walked some more and more and I came across a small pond. It took me awhile to regain my composer but once I did so I poured the sacs of gold slowly into the river. Because something stronger then that is way more important."

It took Holly awhile to register what Artemis had just said. This wasn't at all like the Artemis she knew. He wouldn't just throw away gold like that. The thing that had stopped him must have been very important. Even Holly couldn't imagine herself going through the effort of destroying power and money.

"So….what was stopping you?" mustered out Holly.

"You."

Artemis leaned in for a kiss but Holly put her hands on his chest signaling for him to stop.

"Artemis…." Started Holly. "What about the gold? The power?"

"Holly…Love is gold."

And with saying that he leaned in for a deep kiss.

* * *

**Six months later…**

Artemis is down belowground in Holly's house. They've been taking turns visiting each other's houses every other day. Today it was Artemis's turn to visit Holly. They were cuddled up on a couch watching the human news. Holly never really watched human T.V before but she's got to admit it: It's not so bad!

Just then while they were watching the news something was very interesting about this particular section. It was titled: **Gold found in a pond not to far from here. **

**One the news:**

**Reporter: David Smith proclaims that he was taking a hike with his wife (Pamela) and children (Charlie, Evangeline and Rebecca) while they came across a pond. This was no ordinary pond. This was no ordinary pond though. It was filled with gold on the bottom. Researchers say that it was probably from the age of pirates. And they hid it there to protect their power and there youth.**

Artemis shot off the T.V.

"Well, the researchers were wrong." Said Artemis. Holly laughed at that one.

"Well, you did the right thing Artemis. And I'm proud of you." Said Holly as she looked up at him.

"I know you are." Joked Artemis. She laughed at that one to. Quite a cute couple actually.

Holly once again looked into Artemis's eyes. And they gazed into each others eyes for god knows how long, but very soon Holly broke the silence by pressing her lips onto his own. Artemis deepened the kiss by rolling her on to her back with him on top of her. His entered her mouth causing her to moan. When they broke apart Artemis whispered into her ear:

"I love you."

"I love you to." Replied Holly.

And the she got up and led Artemis into her bedroom.

**The End**

**Awww! Aren't they cute? I just love writing Artemis/Holly fics! So, tell me what you think, don't forget to review and please read my future stories. Oh, and just to let everyone know: 1) When Opal left she left for good. 2) I know Butler was a little OOC in this chapter, but you'll live with it. And I think that's it… Oh yea: REVIEW!**

**-Natalie xoxo**


End file.
